We're Going To Die
by BigTimeGaga
Summary: Carlos and Kendall get trapped in a bank vault. The thought of them possibly dying has Carlos confess one of his deepest secrets. How will Kendall react? Will they ever get out? One shot. Kenlos.


**A/N: Don't ask me where this came from. Let's just say I watched Family Guy and when Brian and Stewie got locked in the bank vault I thought of this. Just without all of the disgusting things they did. There was going to be smutt but I didn't feel like typing it. Not to mention it could ruin the story. I only rated it M because of the whole possibility of dying thing. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"What do you have in there anyway?" Carlos asked as Kendall held a safety deposit box.

"Just important items. I need to see if my grandmothers ring is in it." Kendall said as he sat the box down on the table in the middle of the room.

Kendall had dragged Carlos along with him to the bank to find his grandmothers ring. Kendall somewhat remembers him putting it in there so he wouldn't lose it. He lost it one time and his mother went beserk. That had to be the first time all four boys heard Mrs. Knight unleash almost every curse word known to mankind. After Kendall spent hours looking for it he finally found it up under his bed. He didn't know how it got there but ever since then he has had it in the bank vault in a safety deposit box.

"Are we still going to the movies after this?" Carlos asked.

"Of course. I just need to get the ring and we'll be out of here." Kendall told him.

Carlos watched as Kendall lifted the lid off of the small box. Carlos watched as Kendall's muscles moved as he rummaged through the items. Kendall had on a tank top and shorts. Carlos almost lost it when he first saw the blonde but pulled it together in order to respond to him when he asked if the latino was interested in accompanying him.

Carlos may have had a small crush on the blonde...for four years so there was no way he was going to turn down any time to spend with him. They had a week off before they had to begin practicing for the rest of their All Over The World Tour. Gustavo had booked more dates in different countries even though they though they had already had their last show.

After they were done here at the bank they were headed to the movies to see the Avengers. Carlos had been talking about going to see the movie ever since he saw the first commercial for it. Kendall would happily take him since the other two boys were busy doing whatever.

"Found it." Kendall said, holding up the ring in triumph.

"Good now let's go." Carlos said, turning around and heading to the door.

"Wait, I have to put the box back." Kendall said as he put the other items back and closed the box, putting it back where he got it from.

Carlos turned back around and gapsed as the door to the vault was closing on them. Carlos ran toward the door in an attempt to stop it. Kendall quickly pulled the latino away from the heavy metal door as it closed shut and locked on it's own.

"Kendall! Why would you do that?" Carlos asked as he broke away form the blonde's hands around his waist.

"The door wasn't going to stop and you weren't going to make it."

"How do you know if I would've made it or not?"

"Because the door was almost closed."

"I could've squeezed through!"

"Carlos, it would've crushed you!"

"Oh..."

There was an awkward silence in between them until Carlos spoke again.

"Thank you."

"No prob man. I couldn't let you get crushed." Kendall said as he looked at the latino standing by the door.

* * *

Kendall had his head on the table in the middle of the room as Carlos banged on the vault door.

"Carlos, it's no use. No one can hear you."

"Help!"

Kendall sighed as the latino didn't bother listening to him. Eventually, Carlos stopped banging on the door and began pacing.

"Wait, don't you have your phone?" Carlos asked.

"You're right!" The blonde said taking out his phone. He groaned when he saw that he didn't have any service.

"No service." He informed him.

* * *

"We are going to die."

"We are not. Someone will know we're gone and they'll come and get us."

"Kendall, the doors close when the bank closes."

"Oh..."

Ever since they had got locked in Carlos had been thinking that they were probably going to die. He didn't want to die yet. There were so many things that he wanted to do. One of those things could still be a possibility. Carlos looked up from where he was sitting to his best friend sitting at the small table in the middle of the room with his head on the desk. After going through everything he would say in his head, he hoped it would work.

Carlos stood up, twiddling his thumbs. He wiped his now moist hands on his pants as he tried to slow his quickening heart rate.

"K-Kendall?"

"Hmm?" The blonde sounded, not lifting his head.

"Can I tell you something, just in case we die?"

"Carlos, we aren't going to die."

"But I still want to tell you this just in case."

Kendall sat up when the nervousness in Carlos' voice became apparent. He looked at the latino with a skeptical look before he gestured for him to continue.

"I-I don't know how to say this but...I like you."

Kendall chuckled, "I like you too Carlos."

"N-No, not just like as in a friend." Carlos was sure his heart was about to pound out of his chest.

Kendall sat there for a minute before everything registered in his head. Carlos was gay and he liked him. Kendall's eyes slowly widened in shock as he stared at the obviously nervous look of Carlos.

"D-Do you like me back?" Carlos asked him.

Kendall's eyes widened more, if that was even possible, at the question.

"What? I'm not gay! What makes you think I'm gay?" Kendall suddenly yelled at the latino.

"I-I wasn't sayin- I just wanted-"

"Carlos, I'm not gay!"

Carlos eyes widened in shock as Kendall's tone went to the loudest he has ever heard. Carlos could see the hate written all over Kendall's face. This was the first time Kendall has ever remotely yelled at Carlos and it was becoming a little too much for him. He immediately knew that this was something that was going to affect their friendship, big time.

"K-Kendall, I'm s-sorry. I didn't-" Carlos couldn't finish his apology because Kendall held up his hand for him to stop. Before Kendall could say anything Carlos started crying. He covered his mouth so he wouldn't let out a sob when Kendall looked away from him.

Carlos walked over to the corner farthest from Kendall and sat down, pulling his knees close to his chest as he began to cry his eyes out. He had just did, believe it or not, the hardest thing ever in his life. No stunt or prank could live up to this amount of courage he had to do this.

Yeah, it was mainly because he thought that they were going to die but he still did it. Only to be shot down and probably hated by his band mate. Carlos began to cry more when he realized what he had done. Kendall must hate him now and probably won't want to be in the band with him anymore. Carlos couldn't help but feel gut wrenching pain because he would be the cause of this all.

If he would've kept his mouth shut like he did for four years then everything would be fine. There was a silence in between them as Kendall sat at the table, thinking. The only thing that could be heard was the almost silent air conditioning and Carlos' cries from the corner. Then there was a sudden 'boom' sound followed by the lights being shut off.

Carlos' cries got louder than before and Kendall knew why. The child-like boy was deathly afraid of the dark. The only person that knew about this was Kendall. Everyone else in the house thought it was Kendall who needed the night light that was in their room. Everyone didn't think much of it whenever they went to the movie theaters and Carlos would always sit next to Kendall. Carlos found safety with Kendall and now the boy hated him. Carlos squeezed his knees closer to him as he continued to cry.

Is this how he was going to be spending his last few hours?

Carlos jumped when he felt an arm come around him, pulling him close. When he opened his eyes he could see the room had a small glow from Kendall's phone. Carlos was hesitant to look up but when he did he saw Kendall wasn't looking at him. He sighed and was about to move away from him but Kendall tightened his grip.

"I'm so sorry." Kendall told him.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one who-"

"No, don't you dare say that."

"But I am."

"No, I'm wrong for yelling at you when you didn't do anything wrong. You shared a secret with me and I completely overreacted."

"No you didn't." Carlos told him before Kendall sat him up and stared into his eyes.

"The truth is. I've been in the closet most of my life and I've been deathly afraid of coming out. I've always had that same reaction when someone would suggest that I was. I'm really sorry for lashing out on you like that."

"It's okay."

"No it's not. I hurt you're feelings and I'm sorry for that. I know this won't make up for it but I would really like to kiss you now."

Carlos eagerly nodded and closed his eyes as Kendall leaned in. When their lips connected Carlos felt like the happiest person on earth. Maybe he would die happy in this vault with Kendall by his side. They pulled away for air and Kendall could see the blush paint Carlos' face in the glow of the light from his phone.

Boy is he glad he downloaded that flashlight app. He smiled at the small latino before connecting their lips again. Kendall slowly leaned over Carlos, bringing their bodies down to the ground as Kendall hovered over the small latino. Before things could get heated between them Kendall heard his phone beep. He looked up to see that the app closed and he was getting a call. He grabbed his phone and held it to his ear as he pressed the answer button.

"Kendall I-"

"Kelly! You have to help us!"

"What happened now?"

"Me and Carlos are stuck in Los Angeles national bank."

"But it's past six. The bank is closed."

"I know they locked us in here by accident and now we're trapped in the bank vault."

"Oh their lawyers are going to hear from us. Don't worry we're on our way right now."

"Thank god." Kendall said before he hung up the phone.

"We're not going to die!" Carlos screamed before grabbing Kendall and kissing him out of excitement.

"I told you." Kendall said, smiling once the kiss was over.

About ten minutes later the boys were greeted with bright lights being turned on, making burning their eyes a little. They could hear footsteps before the door was opened. Carlos was the first one out, breathing like he was losing oxygen. Kendall exited chuckling slightly at the adorable latino.

Mama Knight, Katie, Gustavo, Kelly, James, and Logan were all standing there with a security guard. Mama Knight was the first one to hug the two recently trapped boys before everyone else followed through, except for Gustavo who looked a little pissed.

"Kelly get the lawyers on the phone." He said before walking out with the assistant not far behind.

"So how was it in there?" Katie asked.

Carlos looked over at Kendall, who smiled back at him. His eyes widened as Kendall drew closer to him before connecting their lips. Everyone gasped as Mama Knight covered Katie's eyes and James did the same for Logan, who slapped his hands away and glared at him. They waited until the boys were finished.

"What happened in there?" Logan asked.

"Confessions." Kendall said wrapping his arm around and smiling down at the blushing Carlos.

"A bank vault did all of that?" Katie asked, removing her mother's hand.

"That and the thought that we were going to die." Carlos said.

"We?"

"Okay me."

"Well, I say we celebrate by going on our date to the movies."

"To see the Avengers?" Carlos asked.

"Anything you want." Kendall said before they walked away.

"Oh!" Kendall said, turning back around. He stood in front of his mother and fished the ring out of his pocket.

"Here." He said, handing his mother the ring before going back over to Carlos. Katie and Mama Knight walked out behind them.

"Maybe we should get locked in there now." James said, wiggling his eyebrows at the brunette next to him.

"Shut up, James." Logan said, walking away.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? I like this ending better than what I had planned. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


End file.
